


Somebody to Die for

by Bluefarewell



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I don't need this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Die for

你没看见我却站在我身旁，  
无知的飓风，  
星星蹭过我的手放弃永生，  
许多世纪的回忆，你明白  
爱是怎样的斗争  
当两个相同的身体噬咬对方。

——塞尔努达，《我想知道为什么这死亡》

 

“我拒绝。”

Erik Lehnsherr不是一个轻言放弃的人，然而，第一次从Logan口中听到这个据说可以拯救世界的荒谬请求时，他几乎是下意识地就做出了否认的反应。

原因很简单：现在一切的努力与挣扎都将不再有意义。也因为他们所有人都要死了，在可见的短暂时间里。

前所未见的庞大哨兵群出现在世界各地仅仅是几个月前的事，没有人知道它们从何而来。这些从天而降的提坦不分种族、不加选择地展开屠杀，以可怖的速度与凶残证明了这个世界的脆弱。在人类与变种人两个种族间的争斗早已成为过去的时代，关于战争的记忆如今只意味着书页上单纯的说明，不具有任何意义。也因此，他们早已忘记面临灭亡的恐惧。

身为近半个世纪来已知的变种人最强战力之一，Erik天生是个战士，不是什么英雄，这是他为数不多可以确定的一点幸运之处。因此，他同样知道自己只属于战斗和流血之地，而不应该去承担什么拯救世界的空想。

当回答说出口时，Logan不耐烦地瞪着他，说上面指名要Erik·他妈的·Lehnsherr参加他也没办法。残存的人类与变种人组成的最后抵抗阵营也许能短暂对付哨兵一阵子，但绝对没可能撑到最后。因此Erik最好还是在所有人一块玩完之前乖乖地滚去完成这个据说能够阻止一切的任务，而不是浪费时间跟他对着干。

这事只有你能完成，Logan说，临走前重重地在他背上拍了一把。好好活着，如果要死，别留遗憾。

于是Erik只能选择妥协。

接下来发生的事情则更加荒诞不经，前来迎接者、绰号为“主教”的联络人告诉他，他要负责执行一项秘密任务：运送一样重要的东西回到曾经的纽约领土、如今的西彻斯特遗址；并在他的手上刻下了一个X形烙印，丝丝缕缕的灼痛在皮肤表面延伸开来显得无比不真实。

“你要我做什么？”

“去地下，最机密的地方，你会用得着的。”

命运安排的通关暗号像个绝妙的讽刺，丝毫不带浪漫色彩。在穿越不知道多少层防护门锁后，他把刻印贴近地下最深层重重机关保护的那扇大门，它无声地开启。接下来的逼仄空间令人印象深刻：层层叠叠的电线与无数从未见过的机械设备，囚笼般的、几乎无法相信里面住着活人的狭小控制室，还有那里唯一的光亮。

玻璃后面，有个人正向Erik走来。看到他的第一眼就能明白，他一直生活在这里，用自己的力量、心灵以及一切，用自由交换囚禁，无论被迫或是自愿。

一个变种人，一桩罪行。

他久久望着那张过于年轻的面容，像一个长久地生活在洞穴里的人，忽然步出幽暗，迎面被太阳打了个措手不及；像这生命原本不是他的却忽然间属于了他。

然后被囚禁的青年转过身，轻声而坚决地说：

“带我离开。”

他没有任何犹豫就照做了。

 

==

 

而这场旅程不如说是一次逃亡。

从严密保护的地下世界出来再穿越界限不是一件容易的事，哨兵来临之初，第一件事就是优先追杀拥有瞬移能力的变种人，迫使所有存活者必须选择传统的出行方式，那意味着要隐蔽行踪、勘明路线、还要提防时刻可能循着他们的踪迹前来追杀的人类势力与哨兵们。好在他的同行人并不是一个难以相处的旅伴。他能利用能力提前知悉路线，并敏锐地感应到哨兵前来的时机，思维在空中展开畅通无阻。不难想象他们为何要把这样一个高度敏锐的头脑牢牢把握在自己手中，Erik想，他可能抵得过现今存活的所有心灵能力者加在一起。

但他们不怎么交谈，他也不读他的心。毕竟，这对于两个陌生人来说实在太没有必要。

他的任务对象名字叫Charles，他的存在被视作最高等级的机密，这是他唯一所知的，这个名字曾被带进许多人的未来里。

西彻斯特是如今数不胜数的近代废墟之一，曾经的它被用作博物馆，里面陈列着几十年间两个种族相处的日日夜夜；再早的时候听说那里曾是最早的变种人学校，更久远的岁月则无从可知。但灾难前夕，所有城市都几近荒芜，他不知道这趟旅程的终点有什么在等待，也不知道他们是否能够抵达。

那不要紧，Erik想，他已经做出了选择，所有的一切，都变得不再重要。他从未感觉如此自由。好像你已经坦然接受了死亡，然后惊讶于它的深沉缓慢，它的步伐一看到这架孤单的飞机在空中穿梭的轨迹，就从悸动变得从容，直到末日来临，所有地方都降下金色的、暴风雨一样的火焰。

同行人的目光穿过舷窗凝视着地面上已经废弃的城市，那里仍然有零星的人类聚集点，如同某种深水鱼类，在漆黑的海底沙砾上散发出微弱的光。

“再过一个小时我们会到达东部，最好休息一下保持体力。”Erik提醒他。

“你不问我们去那里做什么吗？”

“你希望我问吗？”

“不，”Charles看着他，最后说，“现在不想。”

 

==

 

下一站预计抵达的地方有巨大的铁丝网与探照灯，他们花了些时间甩开追兵。摆脱掉最后一群追踪者后，飞行器降落，Erik带着他上到最高的天台，橙色灯光下晚风猎猎作响，读心者沉默着，望着纽约的方向。

“谢谢你。”他忽然转过头来说。

Erik耸耸肩：“我不知道有什么值得感谢。”

“你愿意来，这就够了。”

“我没有更好的选择，再过不久我们都要死了。你知道，人总可以有一个更好的为之而死的理由。”Erik简单地说，“我不想死后被忘掉，成为档案里记录的那些。”

他伸出手臂给Charles看那串黑色的数字：

“我非常小的时候得到了它，后来，战争结束，它们永远被抹去了。那大概就是所谓历史的修正。再后来，我一直为我们的种族作战，直到现在失去了意义。我只有一个人，活着没什么牵挂，但也没有更高尚的缘由去死。”

“那么我们至少有一点是相同的。”读心者不带怜悯地抚上他的编号，他没有拒绝。

“没有牵挂吗？”

“不想被遗忘。”

“为什么是我？”Erik忽然问。

“我也在问自己这个问题。对于你来说，这并不公平。”

他苦笑了一下，表情近乎羞怯，几乎令人怀疑背后是否真的隐藏了世界上最令人恐惧的精神力。

你拥有这个星球上最强大的心灵，Erik想，却意外地对有些东西一无所知。

他只是回答：“我是个守诺言的人。”

“我们要去改变一切。”

“怎么改变？”

“继续走，直到抵达那个地方。”

 

==

改变过去。他坐在机舱里回想这个简单的词组。这就是Charles对他说的任务目标，他要千里迢迢回到一个可能几十年来都无人踏足、早已成为废墟的地方，试图从那里启动某种多年前就已封存的设备，把意识传送回曾经的自己大脑内，告诉他现在所发生的一切，然后，在起点阻止灾难的发生。

Erik不确定自己听说过更疯狂的点子，但读心者以坚定的口吻告诉他，他们别无选择，表情安静又疲倦。身后，被抛弃在夜里的城市景象一路延伸。如果任务成功，现在的一切都会被改变，运气好的话，他将一个人带着所有记忆生存在那个不可知的未来里。他有一副过于年轻的神情，即使在承担了这一切重责之后。

“改变之后会发生什么？”Erik忍不住问。

“不知道，”他摇摇头，“可能性很多，我看得见，无法确定。”

“你是心灵感应者，不是魔法师，你不能预知未来。”

“我不是普通的心灵能力者，”Charles沉默了一下，“你听说过X武器吗？”

“没有。”

“在很久以前对于变种人能力的研究中，曾有过一个计划，把有类似能力的变种人聚集起来，根据其能力强度进行筛选，从中找到最强者，单独培训并与其合作。”

“听上去像是精英计划。”

“大致是的。你所认识的[主教]，[白皇后]他们，都是足以担当重任的精英。说是魔法师也不为过，”想到他们，Charles的目光变得温和了一些，“在内部，最后遴选出的人选都以编号排序，最常见的是三级或以下的变种人。比如主教，再比如你的同伴们。”

“一共有多少人？”

“四级很少，Alpha级别在全世界大概有十位以下。一位Alpha级可能需要许多个同等能力的三级变种人才能抗衡。”

“那……更高的呢？”

“Omega级别的变种人几乎不存在，遗憾的是，我属于其中之一。”

“那……”

“所以，我一辈子都待在那里。”

他惊讶于这个回答的同时飞机一侧炸响了，夜色在前面站了起来，放眼望去却不是哨兵，是身着熟悉制服的人类。这种无视国家机密向合法运输设备开火的行为让Erik瞬间明白了一切：在是否要放“地下读心者”离开的问题上，友方势力内部也并未达成一致。

就算没有超能力，和他拼现代武器操纵水平也实在是找错了人。Erik咬咬牙关掉自动航行模式。冲向起落口，聚精会神，决心用全部的力气把火力堵截回去。读心者的声音几乎是同时在脑海里响起提醒他注意方向，他毫不犹豫地听从了，火焰四下炸开。

一番厮杀后双方的飞行器都剧烈震荡起来，坠落已不可避免，两个人都倒在舱壁上，Erik本能地扑上去护住他，似乎没有一点迟疑。他们都愣住了，有些熟悉的东西在眩晕与黑暗里慢慢展开，一个人的呼声，另一个人的痛苦，记忆徐徐前行。

他想，这并不是他与Charles的第一次见面了。

天空。闪着电的夜空清晰可见，身后是火，再待下去绝对没有活路。Erik看了看降落舱下的出口，低声问他：“准备好了吗。”

Charles用力抓了一下他的手腕：

“跳吧。”

 

==

他们在夜空中坠下，直到火光的另一边。

人们觉得他的能力仅限于物体操控真是错得离谱，但Erik很少将这项技能示于人前。城市，公路，森林，他们在飞。

“看来不想改变过去的人很多。”Charles抬头看了看混战后的残骸，“我们一路上有不少客人。”

“事到如今还不忘内斗，人总是这样的。”

“早提醒一下你能飞的话，我们就省了开飞行器的功夫。”他不忘开玩笑。

“没人知道我还能做到这点。”

“我知道。”

“我以为你几乎不出那栋建筑。”

“的确没有，但我知道。”

“真是奇怪，”Erik看了看他，摇摇头，“我明明一个字都不信，但我知道你是对的。”

我没有心灵感应能力，但我见过你。他想，一些话语、一些画面在脑海里投下久远的回音，短暂相遇的时间像是已经失去很久，令他疑惑为何自己从不记得。

“人们通常不会相信心灵感应者，或者说，不愿相信。”

“因为他们怕你？”

“他们害怕自己，真实伤人。”

“我不会。”

“不，你怕过，”Charles保持微笑，略微转过头去，“有很多年里，你一直逃避自己的想法……而我们因此浪费了太多时间。”

“我不明白。”

“你会明白的，到了那里。”

他柔和的目光覆盖对方伤痕累累的轮廓，他的眼睛是阴霾底色里一盏过于透明的灯。

陌生的建筑轮廓在黑暗中浮现，前方就是终点了。一阵不安涌上Erik的心头，他想，Charles从未提及回来的事情。

“而我也想让你知道真相，有关于……未来。”

 

==

西彻斯特在下雨，巨大的废墟侧影在夜幕中如沉睡的野兽，Erik挥了下手，所有尚存电力的地方在同时苏醒，零星的灯光不似秘密基地，而像儿时废弃的游乐场。

废旧的水池，辨认不出外形的徽章倒在草丛里，已届深夜，无人踏足的遗址万籁俱寂，路的尽头是残破的城堡，两个人并肩站在谜底之前。

“听我说这一切。”

黑暗中，他们沉默无言地对视，现在是Charles直接在他的脑海里说话，默默地把手臂搭在他的肩上试图传递一点温暖。

“我们要利用的设备叫Cerebro，它可以把人的意识送回过去，成为改变未来的关键。而一旦这个想法成功，现在的一切都会被抹杀。非常讽刺，当拯救世界的目的完成的时候，也就是这个世界结束之时。

“也许是时间被干预的缘故，自从这个计划被准许执行起，我便不断地看到过去被改变后会发生的种种可能。如果现在这个世界被抹杀，无法确定迎接我们的是哪一种。

“战争、和平、分裂、联合或崩溃……在每个可能性里，都有一个或几个人会成为选择的关键。关于变种人，关于人类，和未来。

“然后我才知道……这个计划只有靠你的帮助才能完成。尽管我从没见过你，你也一样。”

“为什么？”

“因为，”读心者的声音像从另一个世界传来，“无论在哪种可能里，我都看到了你。”

“……我？”

“是的，各种可能，我的朋友，”他微笑，“包括好的与不好的那种。”

“那很好，”Erik低声说，“这样，我们至少可以……以另一种形式再活一次。”

“即使可能活得比现在还糟糕？”

“告诉我，”他安静地说，“在那些可能里，你选择了我吗？”

读心者怔住了，片刻，温柔地将手指抵上他的额角：“看看吧，看你是否想要这样的未来。”

难以抗衡的精神力像潮水般四面八方铺开，他看得见一条陌生的思维之线在前方引路，随后铺天盖地的可能淹没了他，几乎令人窒息。

海水、战机、导弹、决裂与灾难。档案、游行、屠杀、火焰还有孤岛。无法避免的别离，一个种族灭亡前的悲鸣。

他试图逃离，回过头去寻找他的同行人，而他不在那里。在太多可能中，他站在他的对立面，另一些世界里，那个名字只有在墓碑上才有意义。更多的人与影像呼啸而过，他从中辨认出了未来的自己，但那不重要了，多么奇怪，无论哪一种可能来临，这些都不过是未来的痛苦，过去被拯救了，而未来从不真正得以保证。

他凝视着这些相遇，所有的伤害与背叛，悔恨与折磨，这个始终分裂却长久生存的世界。这些世界里永远并行的名字，像一个绕不过去的定理。

然后一切被快速地浓缩，现实在眼前重新变形，读心者的声音从遥远的地方出现。背靠着所有的幻觉，像是过去了一个世纪那么久。

“看到了吗？”他轻声问。

“这没有意义，”Erik痛苦地摇头，“即使拯救了过去，现在的我们也会消失。”

“但我们确实存在过，在这里。”Charles轻触他的额头，指尖冰冷，却没有畏惧。

Erik凝视着他，明白了初见时那种急迫从何而来。

“……为什么是我？”

“大概是没办法不选择你，我猜，”他笑了一下，“因为你也做了同样的选择，即使是现在。”

“这也许是最坏的可能了，我甚至都没来得及遇见你。”

“你一定觉得这很讽刺，”Charles轻声回答，“这么多的可能里……偏偏是现在的我们在改变一切。唯一一个我们成为陌生人的世界。”

Erik摇摇头：“不再是了。”

读心者的视线安静地投向他，像是等待着一个回答。

“我并不怕死，”Erik最后说，“我只是希望自己的死能改变些什么。曾经，我为自己的种族而战，希望能获得一个更好的世界，因为我相信我们才是未来。末日将至的感觉很奇妙，就好像你发现你为之奋斗的一切都无所谓了，你做过的所有选择也都一并消失，你变得……没有意义。尽管死亡并不稀奇，但我希望找到一个值得为之而死的原因。现在我找到了。”

“能让你为之而死的东西，一定也会为之悲伤的。”

“我没有时间悲伤。”

“但是我看得见。”

Erik握住了他的手。

“那么我两者都找到了。”

巨响传来，深蓝的雨幕变得明亮，不屈不挠的追踪者开始从空中降落。他们同时抬起头，迎接陆续降落的庞大身影，还有地平线处的火光。

“开始了，”Charles喃喃地说，“把意识传送回过去需要一点时间……一旦结束后，我们就只有等待未来发生了。”

我不会让任何人进来的。他想。

别放弃。Charles把这句话传送给他，他的声音与Erik一样坚决，“记住。”

Erik没有说一句话就起身走了出去。

 

当他不知道第几次把铺天盖地的钢灰色怪物逼退时，Erik知道自己可能过不了这关了。他的手颤抖着把插在身上的碎片拔出来，雨与血浸透了他的外衣。此前并他不明白那股悸动从何而来，而当再一次，死亡的阴影扑面而来时，Erik从不畏惧的大脑一片空白，他的一辈子不曾失去什么也不拥有一切，因此没有软肋，直到Charles的出现。他的存在像此刻的雨一样幽深，那双在光亮之下深邃的眼睛，在他仿佛如钢铁塑造的心灵之中撕开一个缺口，让未知的光照得灼痛。所有的本能都在向他吼叫，留住他，留住这一切。就好像在你还不知道何为爱的时候，就已经注定要去爱一个人。

然后一切静止。没有形态的飓风席卷着时间从身边掠过，他知道，Charles成功了。

他步履艰难地想走回去，却发现自己难以移动，Erik斜倚着一根废弃的廊柱倒下，一切都完成了，他的朋友从废墟中跑过来扶住他，脸色苍白得不像活人，看上去也好不到哪里去，没有停止下雨的夜空在燃烧。

“Erik，结束了。都结束了。”

“我很遗憾，”他柔声说，“我们浪费了那么多时间。”

“还会有更多时间的。”

尽管会痛苦无比，但是，在任何一个可能发生的未来，我们都将重逢。

“我遵守诺言，”Erik轻声说，“现在，该你带我走了。给我指路。”

好。Charles发出疲惫的笑，然后抱紧了他。

时间终结的火焰扑面而来，阴影都消失，它们慢慢下降，金色的，雨水一般。

在那里，他们看到未来交汇的路：欢愉、痛苦与希望，一瞬间。

 

FIN


End file.
